


Untitled (Reaper Gangbang)

by kuroreaperkinkmeme



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Group Sex, Kink Meme, Kuroshitsuji Reaper Kink Meme, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroreaperkinkmeme/pseuds/kuroreaperkinkmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kuroshitsuji Reaper Kink Meme. Original request was: "All reapers - Gangbang. Pick one of your choosing to be the helpless victim. All the others have their way with them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Reaper Gangbang)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon A/N: There is no excuse for this.

Alan isn't sure how it came to this exactly.

The evening had started out relatively ordinary. There'd been an after party in honor of a particularly trying set of assignments, and William T. Spears had decided to be generous. 

Alan had found himself pissed beyond comprehension, and suddenly he'd developed a new affinity for pub songs and breaking glasses. Well, it seemed rather hilarious at the time; but even in his drunken haze, he'd noticed William give him a rather disapproving look, since it would undoubtedly come out of the department's budget.

And then there was Grell, who up until a point, had his arm wrapped around Alan's shoulders and his thigh pressed against Alan's where they were sitting at the table. But this happy state of affairs ended when Alan had made some offhand remark about how he found long hair to be unattractive and messy, and Grell had actually sniffed at him in disdain and abandoned him to go stand at the bar with William.

Eric was next. Eric's nearly always a laugh, but it's obvious that he's has wanted to get Alan on his cock since the moment they met. It has also become very apparent from this evening's events that Eric is not a gentleman when he's three sheets to the wind. Then again, neither is Alan, so when Eric's hand had ended up between his legs under the table, clumsily massaging Alan's cock through his trousers in a drunken haze, Alan had just parted his legs wider. 

Alan, in his respective drunken haze, had murmured to Eric when no one was listening, "Senior Slingby," he had laughed softly, and Eric had looked rather amused at the naughty use of the formal title, "you remind me of my first when you do that. In fact, he looked a bit like you."

Eric's hand had gone missing after that, and he'd ended up sipping a pint sulkily, standing next to Grell and William.

At that point, Alan had told them to sod off in his head (the fourth glass of wine had helped), and he'd decided to focus his energies on the newest reaper: Ronald Knox. They're closer in rank, seeing as how Alan's been a certifiable senior for only a short amount of time, and Knox just made junior. Alan supposes they can at least relate.

"And so," Ronald says, flipping his hair back as he adjusts his glasses in a rather boyish, appealing manner (Alan tells himself to keep these observations to himself), "I told her that we really ought to at least finish the meal, since I was payin' for it as it were. I like a shag as much as the next bloke, but French food isn't cheap, mate!"

Alan laughs and rolls his eyes; at this point, he might as well be swimming in a pool of red wine.

"You turned down a shag for food? Bloody hell, Ronald, are you mad?"

Ronald does not look amused.

"Well," he says curtly, frowning, "it ain't as if bloody funds grow on trees, is it then?"

Alan gives him a serious look.

"Do you want me to pay for dinner and drinks then? And what do I get out of it?"

He bursts into laughter, and then he realizes the table is empty because Ronald is standing next to Eric, William and Grell, looking annoyed.

Alan decides he's going to have the rest of his wine alone, and sits there with a stupid smile, resting his head in his hand.

Oh, but the world is lovely! The wine is delicious! And--

Alan stumbles and grins, shaking his head.

"But guys," he slurs, "it's cold out there!"

Grell makes a dissatisfied noise, and Alan swears he hears the phrase, "I get him first." It should send some message to the warning signal in his brain, but of course it doesn't.

Alan isn't sure what's happening until suddenly, he's no longer in the pub, the world is no longer lovely, and worst of all... _there's no more wine._

A crisis is at hand.

"Why in the bloody--"

"You're acting a bit of a git," comes Ronald's voice.

"Yes," Grell says, "how very true, Ronald, darling."

Alan looks around, and realizes he's in the alleyway between the back door to the pub and the next building over. Grell is standing there with his arms crossed rather elegantly; Eric has an unsettling smirk on his face; Ronald is grinning ear to ear; and William looks stern.

"Well, then," Alan says, standing up very straight, "then bloody well tell me what you _really_ think!"

"Senior Humphries," William says authoritatively, "I'm afraid it has come to my attention that you've done every possible thing to lower morale among my employees. For this, you'll need to be punished."

"Oh, bloody hell," Alan grumbles insubordinately, "fine, I'll file reports until you're not cross any longer."

"Oh, filing?" Grell's voice interjects silkily. "What a brilliant idea! Putting things in their _proper_ place."

"Yes," William echoes, "precisely."

"You're about to get buggered, mate!" Ronald practically squeals gleefully.

"You what?" Alan breathes.

"Knox is right, Alan," Eric says sympathetically. "Now, I'm quite large. Would you prefer I take the front or the back?"

"Well, it's not his decision, is it?!" Grell exclaims.

Eric shrugs. "Thought I'd at least give the poor lad a choice."

William makes a silencing gesture at them. "We will do this in an orderly manner."

"I don't mind what part I get," Ronald adds, "as long as it's nice and tight. Although after he got to mouthing off at me about being stingy, I reckon I deserve his mouth.

Eric nods, as does Grell and William, as if this is a fair point.

"No one is buggering my-" Alan's outraged cry is interrupted as William grabs him from behind.

"This will vastly more efficient if you don't squirm or speak," he says calmly.

"Well, let the poor boy make some noise!" Grell remarks emphatically.

"Acceptable," William agrees. "But not as a complaint."

Alan squirms despite the fact, but William is rather strong, and substantially taller.

He lets out a distressed sound as Grell makes quick work of his trousers and reaches in to feel around.

"You've got a lovely prick," Grell says, almost in surprise. He rubs his thumb over the tip, and Alan gasps without meaning to. "Sensitive, aren't you, darling?"

Alan's trousers drop down around his ankles, and he blushes fiercely and tries to turn his face away as Grell starts to stroke him.

"Isn't my William strong?" Grell whispers, drawing close to wrap a hand around Alan's waist and toss him off. "How delicious."

Alan sets his jaw and looks away, scowling. He's humiliated and stares at the brick wall across from him, and his arms are starting to ache where William's holding them in place.

He's half hard by the time Grell is finished with him, but he makes a frustrated noise at Alan's stubbornness.

"Honestly, dear, you're only making it harder on yourself," he says, shaking his head. "Eric, you've always fancied him. Assist a lady in need!"

Eric has a very vague blush on his face, and he comes up to replace Grell.

To Alan's surprise, Eric drops to his knees and takes Alan's cock into his mouth; he's surprisingly skilled with his tongue and lips, and Alan groans, his head tipping back without his permission.

"Excellent," he hears Grell say off to the side. "Now let someone else have a go, Eric."

Eric's mouth retreats, and Alan makes a disgruntled sound.

"His turn," Ronald says, smiling in a rather unsettlingly friendly way. He rubs a sheepish hand against the back of his head. "Sorry to inconvenience you, senior, but you could you get him on his knees for me?"

"Certainly," William replies.

Alan finds his legs suddenly bending, his knees touch the ground (to Spears' credit, he's not rough or unrefined) and two gloved fingers are holding his mouth open.

And then he's got Ronald's cock in his mouth; he's rather large, and Alan gags. William's fingers disappear, but Ronald holds his head in place.

To his credit, he pulls out to let Alan breathe, but then pushes back in. Alan takes it this time, and Grell makes an impressed noise.

"He's got quite the talent, I see," he comments, and then laughs.

Ronald just moans as he starts to fuck Alan's mouth, keeping a firm grip on the back of his head as he thrusts his hips.

Alan tries to take it in, saliva and precome dripping down his chin as Ronald grips fistfuls of his hair and keeps going.

It seems like ages, and then suddenly, he feels someone stroking him.

"Bloody hell, Eric, do you have to always be so sentimental?" Grell groans.

"I'm being practical, Sutcliff," Eric growls in response. "Besides, I'm having his ass first."

"I think that will need to be debated," William pipes in.

"I mentored him," Eric argues, still stroking. Alan's hips are starting to thrust into his hand, much to Alan's dismay.

He wants to interject and tell them to shut it; that this is wrong, and he doesn't want it... but then Ronald finally pulls out, and all Alan can do is keep pumping his hips with Eric's hand.

Now all he wants to do is come. And it occurs to him: most likely, if he can make all of his coworkers come, this will be over. Alan's always done an exemplary job at anything he puts his mind to, so he decides to approach this like the task that it is.

"All right, then, you pretty creature," Grell sings. "I think it's about time for William to have a go. He's been ever so helpful this entire time."

William clears his throat, and Alan can feel his grip loosen.

His voice is rather eager as he replies, "If you insist."

"Now, Alan," Grell says, as if he's lecturing Alan on caring for his scythe, "must I hold you in place, or will you be a good boy and get down on your knees?"

Alan grunts, frowning, but nods silently.

"Excellent!" Grell cries, clapping his hands together.

William, ever a man of practicality and not pageantry, unzips his trousers and gets his cock out. To Alan's surprise, he's already hard.

"Strong... and so well endowed!" Grell exclaims happily. "I'm the luckiest lady alive!"

"Sutcliff, control yourself," Will says, frowning.

"Oh, honestly, Will. Do be at least a bit excited. I suspect Alan has hidden talents with his mouth."

Alan uses his trousers to brace his knees against the rough ground and kneels; he's surprised when he feels Grell behind him, practically purring into his ear.

"Open wide," he whispers, rubbing the small of Alan's back with deceptively gentle fingers, "and use your tongue. My William deserves only the best."

Alan fights the urge to shiver, since he'd much rather suck off William than deal with disappointing Grell.

The sharp, disarmed moan that William lets out seems to satisfy Grell in regard to Alan's skills, and he settles down to touch Alan's hips and body as he bobs his head.

"Oh, lovely," Grell exclaims softly as he spreads Alan and rubs his fingers at his hole, "you feel terribly tight for being so experienced with your mouth, you naughty minx," Grell purrs.

Alan can't respond, since he's currently occupied; he feels Will's hand tense in his hair, and then the sharp taste of come floods his mouth.

"Swallow," Grell says simply, rubbing at Alan's nipples, "or else I'll reap you."

Alan chokes it down, sputtering, and finally William pulls back. He looks absolutely debauched in his face; nevertheless, he steps back and neatly zips his trousers.

"Now, then," Grell says, pushing Alan forward onto his hands and knees without any warning, "Eric, I believe you requested this?"

Alan's face burns as Grell holds him open for Eric to examine.

He hears a gruff, low sound of acknowledgement, and then fingers gingerly rubbing at him.

"I'd expected you to be rougher," Grell comments with interest as Eric plays with Alan's ass. "You're not exactly skilled at delicate things, lover."

Alan shuts his eyes and sighs as Eric touches him; it does feel good, much like Grell's fingers felt good before as well.

Somehow, this started as being a punishment, and Alan getting the last laugh. He decides right then he's not going to try and make any of them come; he's going to come as many times as he wants and bloody well enjoy this as much as he can.

"Here," Grell says, and hands Eric something. Alan feels Eric's fingers return, slick, and one pushes inside of him.

He gasps, and Grell is suddenly there, tipping his chin up.

"Ronald!" he sings, his eyes never leaving Alan. "Alan's mouth is being idle, which, if I'm not mistaken, is a terrible sin! Please rectify this dire situation."

Ronald's cock is back in Alan's mouth, and he takes it in deep this time, not gagging.

He's on his hands and knees, straining to remain in the right position on both ends to take everything that's given to him. Ronald is perfectly happy fucking his mouth, not stopping; and Eric has two fingers in him, loosening him up.

"He's already had a taste," Grell instructs calmly, stroking Alan's hair. "Give him another memory."

Ronald suddenly pulls out of his mouth, and Alan has the good sense to close his eyes before hot come spatters across his face.

Alan darts his tongue out to taste it; it's very different than William's. But nevertheless, the thing they have in common is that it's all mixed together on Alan's taste buds.

"Brilliant job, mate," Ronald says, nodding his approval and leaning to clap Alan's on the shoulder, as if they'd just won an award.

“Right, then,” comes Eric’s deep voice, and then Alan feels something much more intrusive than fingers.

“Go on, Eric,” comes Grell’s voice, and Alan knows it’s Grell who’s stroking his cock and Eric pushes into him. “Don’t be shy, darling.”

Eric grunts and hangs onto Alan’s hips as he slowly works his way inside; Alan tries to relax, and he feels Eric’s cock get partway into him.

He moans, his face contorting; it’s nice and slick, but Eric’s big. 

He reaches up to fondle his own nipples as Grell strokes his cock, and finally, Eric gets inside. He gingerly moves his hips and presses a kiss against Alan’s back, making a feral sound as he pushes forward and goes deeper.

“Get yourself off,” Grell instructs, and then his hand is gone.

Alan reaches down eagerly to stroke himself, and his mouth is full again.

Grell’s cock is, in fact, the nicest of all (Alan is actually a rather experienced connoisseur of cocks); he starts out fucking Alan’s mouth slowly, not pushing in all the way, but slowly working the tip of it against Alan’s lips and then pushing into his mouth.

Alan works with it, and Eric pulls out partway and drives forward more forcefully.

Alan cries out around a mouthful of Grell’s cock and moans raggedly.

Grell strokes Alan’s hair in a way that’s almost affectionate and says, “I know. He’s quite good, and it’s all due to that glorious cock.”

Eric starts to outright fuck him from behind, sliding in and out; Alan’s entire body is being jerked back as he sucks off Grell.

“Oh, just perfect, darling,” Grell groans, gently thrusting his hips into Alan’s mouth.

Alan reaches down to stroke himself, moaning and shuddering. It feels good.

Eric comes first, his hips jerking a few times as he comes inside Alan; he presses his face again to Alan’s back, kissing him.

“Brilliant,” he says softly, and then moves away.

“Well, then, Alan,” Grell says, buggering Alan’s mouth more roughly and unapologetic ally now, “are you sorry for your indiscretions this evening?”

Alan tries to make an affirmative noise, but fails.

It doesn't seem to matter much though, because Grell comes in his mouth and makes him swallow it. 

Alan manages to swallow it, and finally Grell draws away, and Alan is left by himself.

“You’re a right slag, Humphries!” Ronald exclaims cheerfully. “No offense, mate. It’s quite appealing.”

“You've fulfilled your penance,” William says, straightening his trousers and tie as Alan collapses onto his side on the pavement, dazed.

“Yes, how lovely that was, Alan,” Grell agrees, draping an arm around William’s shoulders.

“All right, see you tomorrow! Just don’t mouth off, and you’ll be fine!” Ronald says, and then rounds the wall to disappear.

Grell and Will walk off in the opposite direction.

“Come on, then,” Eric says, helping Alan up.

“Bloody hell, this division is quite severe,” Alan says incredulously.

Eric bends down to help Alan get his trousers back on and says, “Why do you think I mouth off regularly, Humphries?”


End file.
